Small invertebrate creatures such as different types of insects, spiders, and numerous other types of bugs can be a nuisance in any outdoor or indoor setting. Such pests often make individuals feel uncomfortable and may even be hazardous to certain individuals. Conventional bug eliminating devices such as fly swatters are ineffective for catching and releasing bugs, due to the mechanism and force required to attack the pests, which often kill them. Further, known fly swatters and other known insect catching devices require one to kill a bug or bugs by smashing against a surface or by crushing within the device. As a result, the killing of a bug or bug using known devices leaves an unsightly and unsanitary residue on either or both of the device and the killing surface. In addition, killing the bug or bugs may not be desired. As a result, there is a need for an efficient, easy to use bug catching device for capturing and releasing a plurality of different types of bugs.